Annoying yet Adorable
by TangeloGirl
Summary: Spova. I've already said too much,now Read and Review.
"C'mon girls! Let's hit the pool!" Viola chanted,and all the girls except Nova jumped in the bright water.

Olivia surfaced. "Hey Nova! Take a pic!"

Nova,who was holding a camera,was taking pictures,snap by snap. Suddenly Viola's eyes widened.

"NOVA DUCK!" She yelled. Nova,who had sharp reflexes,ducked and kicked her attacker in the deep end of the pool.

"SPRX! WHY YOU LITTLE-" Nova steamed,and Sprx spitted out a fountain of water out of his mouth.

"Good to see you too Barbie doll" Sprx said,as he swam towards the edge of the pool.

"Do ya mind helping this hot body out of this hot water?" Sprx asked. Nova rolled her eyes,but she took Sprx's hand and dragged him out of the water.

"There! Now to repay your kindness-" Sprx wrapped his arms around Nova's waist,and together they plunged into the water.

"Sprx!" Nova came to the surface to searched for that stupid red monkey,but he was already swimming away.

"COME BACK HERE!" Nova yelled,and swam furiously towards him. At last,Nova grabbed him and pushed him in the water.

The team laughed. They loved seeing Nova pulverise Sprx.

Nova laughed at swam to the edge,and hoisted herself up. Olivia and Maya wrapped her in a towel,while the boys tended to Sprx.

"C'mon,lets get changed up." said Olivia,who was trying hard not to laugh.

* * *

"Well,THAT was an eventful day." Olivia said,while combing her fur. All the girls were in warm dry cloths,including Nova.

"Tell me about it" Nova grumbled. Viola laughed.

"Anyway,shouldn't we be heading towards that five star restaurant we saw earlier?"

Olivia bounced up and down. "Oooh yes! I just love this resort! And it's right on the beach too!"

Maya looked at the window,and stared at thee dimming sky. "So sad that the first day is already over."

Uncomfortable silence found them all.

Finally Nova stood up and smiled.

"I uh...I'm having a headache. I'll be down at the beach if you need me." she said,and hastily walked out the door without waiting for an answer.

As she walked down the steps,she couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the swimming pool. That idiotic red haired monkey...

Sighing,she walked along the shore,where the waves kept sloshing at her feet. Soon she was far enough from the hotel.

She sat on the sand and hugged her knees and stared at the churning waves.

Suddenly two hands pounced on top of Nova's shoulders. "BOO!" Someone screamed.

"SPARKY!" Nova yelped. Sprx smirked.

"Hey Barbie are you doing here?"

"Go away don't call me Barbie Doll."

"Aw..not that attitude! You may be hot in person,but you are on FIRE when you're with me."

"COME HERE,AND LET ME PULVERISE YOU!" Nova got up,and started chasing Sprx,who was laughing all the way.

She ran and ran,and finally she pinned him down on the sand. Nova,pleased with herself,stood over smirked and lent her hand for him to get up. Sprx took it it,but instead of getting up,he pulled her down,right on top of him.

They were so close Nova could see every detail of his eyes. She could feel his heart and hers colliding together.

Sprx smirked. "Can I get a kiss hottie?"

Nova blinked and stood up. "Shuddup your butt's gunna be separated from your body."

"I'm not gunna look hot without my butt."

"Shuddup or I'll personally rearange your face."

" are one HOT Barbie doll."

Nova scowled,and Sprx laughed.

He got up and shoulder bumped her.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Sprx asked.

" it's gotten even bigger once you've arrived." Nova muttered. Sprx smirked.

"Yeah right. You came out because you wanted to spend quality time with a hot guy am I right?"

"I don't see any hot guy.I can see myself walking with a pigeon who's just pooped." Nova giggled.

Sprx rolled his eyes. "Oh haha. I meant me! I'm the hot guy!"

"Then what am I? A pigeon?" Nova smirked. Sprx stood in front of her,and took her hands into his.

" 're my Barbie doll." Sprx smirked. Nova rolled her eyes and sneered.

"Okaaay. Fine. I'm out here because..." Her brain was stumped. Why _did_ she come here?

Sprx laughed. "You see? I can make you feel better just by being with you!"

"Fine. Yes you can." Nova admitted,rolling her eyes.

"Can I get a kiss now?"

"I'll rearange your face if you ask me that again."

"That starts with a kiss right?"

Nova laughed,pulled him forward and kissed him.

She didn't know how it felt. Soft and smooth. She felt...different. She was dissolving into her own world of happiness and love.

When she released him,His eyes were wide open,and his mouth was in a weird made Nova laugh.

"Yup.I did rearange your face." she giggled. Sprx blinked.

"What just happened?"

"I slapped I rearanged your face."

Suddenly Sprx wrapped her in her arms and kissed her.

It was even better than before. She felt like she was dissolving again,in her own felt her arms wrap around Sprx's neck,and she could feel him smile.

When they came up for air, They both blinked.

"What just happened?" Nova asked. Sprx smirked.

"You,are one HOT doll."

"SPARKAY!" Nova laughed,and chased him,running across the shore to the red furred annoying yet lovable monkey.

Life tasted good,but Sprx should really brush his teeth. He tasted like overcooked meals.

The End ;)


End file.
